Life With The Creeps(fanfic of the Creeps comic on Youtube)
by Ebony O'Shea
Summary: My life started out bad, got better then got bad again...it was an endless cycle. Born not knowing my father and raised as an orphan, then went to a school for monsters and killers. That's where I met Grossman, my best friend. Soon after that I met my father. Then my adventure TRULY began... Rated T for foul language and violence later on. Pairing: Ebony x Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

"You are forbidden from leaving this house!"

"Dad, you can't do this to me! I HAVE to go back! I don't want the babies to grow up without their father!"

"I don't CARE! You're not leaving this house ever again and that's FINAL!"

"Daddy, please! I...oh, no..."

The brunette girl clutched her stomach and cried out in pain as the house doctor was called to take the girl to her room.

~Hours later~

The girl laid in her bed with a crib next to her. In that crib where her three newborn babies, two daughters and a son. All three took after their father, whom they'd never get to see.

The doctor walked over to the girl. "I'll go get your parents..."

The girl nodded as the doctor left, then ignored the pain in her body as she sat up to look at her three little ones. The first born was a girl with brown hair and green eyes...she looked almost normal except for her small black and white cone nose. The second born was the only boy, who possessed purple hair and orange eyes. He also had a small cone nose, but it was rainbow colored instead of black and white. The third born baby was the second girl and the smallest of the three. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes were a shining purple color, she had these pink diamond shaped markings on her eyes and her little hands were pink instead of white like the rest of her skin. Like her two older siblings the tiny girl also had a cone nose but it was only in the colors of dark purple, purple, pink, dark blue, and light blue.

"My perfect little babies..." the young mother smiled.

The sound of footsteps was heard and the young woman turned to see a familiar face.

"Dr. Smiley...what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you...when your parents see your young ones, they're going to try to make you get rid of them..."

"No, they can't-"

"That's why I'm here." Dr. Smiley walked over to the crib where the little ones were laying, then he pulled out a needle filled with a blue liquid.

"What...what're you going to do?"

"This liquid, once injected into their blood, will give them the appearance of normal humans. But we have to hurry...your parents are on their way in here."

"G-go ahead..."

Dr. Smiley looked at the young mother for a moment then injected the blue liquid into the newborn triplets. The two oldest ones were immediately affected and had taken on a normal appearance, but the smallest of the three remained the same.

"Why...why isn't anything happening?"

"Her body's rejecting it...it's not affecting her at all..."

"Where's my grandchildren?" asked a woman's voice.

"They're over here, mother..."

The new mother started to get nervous as her parents walked over to the crib to look at the triplets. They seemed fine...smiling to beat it all! Until...they saw the smallest girl...

"Kathryn..."

"Yes, father?" Her voice was shaky.

"Your youngest child is a monster!"

"No, she isn't! Mom tell him!"

The oldest female just sighed and shook her head, then looked down at the ground. Kathryn's eyes teared up.

"She's my baby, I don't care what either of you think!"

"You have to get rid of her!"

"No! You can't do this!"

"That DEMON will be after you if you don't!"

"Mom, I'm not afraid of Zalgo! He'll have to kill me before he lays a single clawed finger on my babies!"

"That's exactly why you're going to get rid of her! We don't need to lose our only daughter because of this little...THING that you call your daughter."

Kathryn started to cry. "Don't talk about her like that! Don't take her from me, please!"

Dr. Smiley, who was still in the room, spoke up. "I'll take her with me and take her somewhere safe..."

The young mother sighed and wiped tears from her eyes. "I know I can trust you, Smiley...you're a man of your word."

Dr. Smiley picked up the small girl and handed her to her mother so they could say goodbye.

"Goodbye, baby girl...I'll see you again some day, I promise..."

"Do you want to give her a name?"

Kathryn looked at her parents, who were busy holding and obsessing over the other two babies. If only they knew the truth...

Kathryn nodded. "Her name...is Ebony..."

Dr. Smiley nodded and gently took tiny Ebony from her mother, then bundled up the baby in a fluffy pink blanket.

"She'll be safe, I promise...I know someone who can help make sure HE doesn't go for her."

"Thank you, Smiley..."

The doctor left with the little baby and walked into the woods, holding the tiny girl close to keep her from getting cold.

After a few minutes of walking, Dr. Smiley came upon what he was looking for...an Earth Well, which connected Earth to the Under Realm.

"Here it is...let's go, little one..."

Dr. Smiley held the baby girl close and jumped into the well. Once he arrived in the Under Realm, he began the long walk to the 'Safe Place' where he would keep little Ebony hidden.

~3 days later~

Dr. Smiley arrived at a medium-sized, well kept house in a private area of the Under Realm that Zalgo didn't have access to because there was a spell on the area that prevented him from entering. The doctor knocked on the front door and waited, holding the small bundle close to him.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a tall woman with short strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She wiped her hands on her dark grey jeans to rid them of what looked like red paint, but Smiley knew otherwise.

"Banshee...it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Smiley. What brings ye here?"

"I need your help..."

Dr. Smiley slipped into the house and showed Banshee the baby girl.

"I-Is she...?"

"She is...and Zalgo was after her mother so I had to bring her to you...the Earth Well that goes back to London was destroyed shortly after I left..."

"Are ya sure about this? I mean...she'll eventually have to venture into the main city to go to the Institution..."

"I know...and yes, I'm sure. I can't take her to Slender because then Zalgo will attack him and his Proxies..."

"What about her father?"

Dr. Smiley shook his head. "Zalgo will find her with him, too..."

Banshee sighed. "Alright...I'll watch after her. But once she's old enough to go to the Institution she's on her own..."

Smiley handed the tiny girl over to the young Irish killer.

"Goodbye, Ebony..."

Dr. Smiley left then Banshee looked down at the little pink haired baby now in her arms.

"Looks like it's just you and me now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebony here! Sorry that the first chapter was kinda sad...it's the best way I could explain what happened. Anyway, this chapter is just filling in different ages since I'm doing a time skip. The real fun begins in chapter 3!**

**I own nothing in this except for my OCs!**

* * *

><p>(Banshee's POV)<p>

-1 year old-

Little Ebony actually spoke today...she called me momma. I sighed and tried to explain to her that I wasn't her real mom, but the tiny girl just hugged me and said, "You Momma F'licity!" I though it was cute, but I couldn't hide tears. She was growing really fast for a half blood...she looks a year older than what she really is.

-3 years old-

When I went to check on Ebony one morning I found her still asleep in her room, but I also noticed a bow in her hair that I've never seen before...it was made of a black and white ribbon. I sat at the edge of her bed and woke her up. I asked her where she got the bow. She said: "Daddy gave it to me..." then she went back to sleep. I was shocked...she'd never met either of her parents and she says her father was here...it seems he'd been visiting her while she was asleep. I should'v figured it would happen.

-5 years old-

Ebony's growing fast...she's really tall for her age and really smart, too. She'd recently discovered her claws and how to use them. Let's just say...she needed stitches and so did I. She's a fighter, I'll give her that...takes that spirit from her mother. Poor girl won't come out of her room now because she's afraid of hurting me again...

-7 years old-

I couldn't believe what I saw today...Ebony was outside in the backyard near the garden, as usual, but she wasn't alone. She was playing with a hellhound! No...she was fighting it! I walked over and saw she had the thing pinned down with its throat ripped out and in one arms she was holding a blood covered kitten that was missing half its left ear. Ebony looked up at me with a bit of fear and panic in her eyes. I asked her what happened. "I came outside and saw the dog hurting the kitty...so I wanted to help and make it stop...i-it bit me, then I got mad and...and..." She started crying and I picked her up. I told her it was fine and that what she did was an accident. I told her she could keep the kitten and then I took her inside. The hellhound's bite on her arm was already healed halfway, but I still stitched it up just in case. After I cleaned the blood off of the little feline, we discovered it was actually a pink kitten with a bright blue tail and bright purple ears. She named it Mystic.

-9 years old-

Ebony and Mystic have become inseparable. They've been that way ever since Ebony killed that hellhound. I swear the older she gets, the more Ebony looks like her father and acts like her mother. I just can't help but wonder...why hasn't she asked about her parents?

-12 years old-

Ebony's now twelve years old and she's as tall as I am...and I'm six feet tall! She came up to me and asked if I could teach her how to fight...I told her I could, but only until she was able to go to an actual school. We trained for a few hours, then stopped after she dislocated her right shoulder when she threw a hard punch at me. After training I noticed something...she had put her bow on Mystic for use as a collar. I hope she doesn't get too attached to that cat...

-15 years old-

Today was a sad day. We found poor Mystic's body mangled in the back yard...the hellhounds got her, no doubt. As soon as we found her Ebony cried and ran to her room. I teared up as I took the bow off the cat and then buried the little feline next to the garden where Ebony had first found her. I went to check on Ebony and froze when I entered her room. She was sitting on her bed, crying...her hair, claws, and marks on her eyes were a darker pink than normal and her eyes were light purple and still slowly fading. I walked over and sat next to her but she moved away from me...I was hurt...I sighed and layed the bloody bow on her bed and left the room. Ebony came out of her room a couple hours later with the bloody bow tied into her dark pink hair. I walked to her and looked up at her...she grabbed me and hugged me and started to cry again.

-18 years old-

Today was the day...Ebony was moving out and going to start at the Institution when she turns nineteen. I went ahead and let her have her birthday presents: a white iPod, black headphones, and a set of twin daggers. I watched her finish packing and she walked over to me. "Thanks for everything, Felicity..." She hugged me and I hugged her back, having to hug her waist due to the height difference. It was hard to believe that she went from a tiny baby to someone so tall. Then again...she took her height from her father. I got a good look at her before she left. She hadn't changed much, only her hair was now blood red and her eyes where a very light green. She told me she'd be using an illusion form to keep HIM from recognizing her, and I just nodded to let her know it was a good idea since I'd explained how I ended up raising her. She told me not to tell her about her parents, though...I found this strange but did as she asked. I told her I got her an apartment in the main city because the landlord was an old friend of mine.

I watched her walk away that day so she could start a life of her own. I hope she'll be ok...no...I KNOW she'll be ok. If she's anything like either of her parents, she'll be just fine.


End file.
